Waizuraito Tenohira
"Remember that your love and compassion can overcome any darkness" (to Mitsuru) Waizuraito is a minor protagonist and Light Hermit of the 4th Red Moon. He is the father of Mitsuru and grandfather of Akio II. Appearance Waizuraito is above average in height with a fair complexion and strong, muscular build. He has dark grey hair with messy bangs, a cowlick and rounded sideburns. Waizuraito also has thick eyebrows, puffy beard and hairy arms. He has light blue irises and bags around his eyes. Personality Waizuraito is a boisterous and jovial man who shows respect to all living things. He sees and appreciates the beauty of the world and cares deeply for his family. Waizuraito also carries a strong sense of justice, priding himself in doing what is right and vanquishing evil. Optimistic and unshakable in resolve, exudes the qualities of the Light Hermit he was chosen to be. Biography Background (WIP) Waizuraito joins the navy as a young man and works his way to becoming a naval surgeon. Asteri appears before him one day, disguised as an injured stowaway. After being treated by Waizuraito, Asteri chooses him to be the next Light Hermit and informs him of the history of the Red Moon. Years after the event, Waizuraito marries his fiance, Kogo and retires from the navy. After taking up a new job, Waizuraito begins writing in his spare time and writes "The Hermit's Tale", under the pen name Keinaru Sani. The story is a more fairy tale version of the events described by Asteri and becomes an unexpectedly popular children's book. Past Generation Arc After abusing the Soul Burner technique to protect the world from an unknown foe(s), Waizuraito is hospitalized for the remainder of his days. Before his death, Waizuraito passes on his responsibilities as the Light Hermit to his daughter, Mitsuru and shows her the joys of the world she needs to protect. Waizuraito then tells Mitsuru of a chest hidden in the attic that contains parting gifts for her future as the Light Hermit. Moon Prophecy Arc Waizuraito, acting as Mitsuru's Guardian Angel, is able to briefly manifest to heal and prevent her from dying after her battle with Akio Senior. After Akio Senior's defeat, Waizuraito begins to act as Akio II's Guardian Angel. Hell's Messiah Arc Mitsuru brings Waizuraito back to Earth as a Tenshi using Diuinitus: Vigil to aid in fighting Lucifer II. However, as Akio's Guardian Angel, he is unable to leave Heaven. As such, he requests for Shano Imuna to temporarily take his place. Upon returning, Waizuraito meets his grandson for the first time and excitedly picks him up, noting how much they look alike and pointing out their signature cowlicks. Waizuraito turns to Mitsuru, greeting her and stating that he knows something must be dire in order for her to summon him. Mitsuru explains that the Antichrist is now in the world and fears they cannot defeat him. Waizuraito informs them that the only way to kill Lucifer is using the Seven Daggers of Megiddo, and warns Akio that Majin Energy will have no effect on him. Mitsuru expresses that Akio needs to learn how to unlock the Tenshi form as quickly as possible. Waizuraito claims to know of a way to train Akio in a short amount of time and takes the two inside his Halo. Inside the Halo, time moves faster, allowing them to train without substantial time moving outside. Waizuraito first instructs for Akio to expend all of his Majin Energy by fighting him, assuring he can take it. Akio transforms into Majin Tier II and spars with Waizuraito, being barely able to hold is own. During the fight, Waizuraito sits down and claims he needs to meditate, asking for Mitsuru to take his place. Mitsuru begins to spar with Akio when a door opens in the Halo and Spike walks into to greet Akio, explaining that he was brought by Waizuraito. The two spar and Akio is able to expend all of his Majin Energy, allowing for the training to become a Tenshi begin. During the training, Waizuraito explains that a Hermit experiences a tremendous boost in Energy and power the first time they transform, causing a debate among the four as to whether Akio should try to achieve his Tenshi form now or attempt to achieve it during the battle with Lucifer. The conclusion is ultimately set to go for the latter, and the three Tenohiras thank Spike for his help before returning to Earth. The three notice that there is now the presence of four separate and powerful Majin Energies in the world, and begin to track them down. During their hunt for Lucifer, they come across Sousuke's dead body, presumably killed by the Antichrist. Akio, overcome with rage and grief, begins to build up Majin Energy again, to which Waizuraito warns is most likely part of Lucifer's plan and asks for Akio to set aside his emotions for now. Akio digs a grave in the nearby grass and buried Sousuke, vowing to return later to give him a proper burial. The three visit Hagemi's residence, Akio knowing that Asteri can acquire the Daggers of Megiddo for them. Asteri is quickly able to teleport and obtain the Daggers for the Tenohiras and explains to them their power. Knowing time to be of the essence, the three detect Andoru's Tenshi Energy and use him to teleport. Grouping up with Andoru and explaining that they're moving after Lucifer, the four are able to track down the energies to Lucifer and his underlings: Hiretsuna and Akushitsuna. Akio directly goes after Lucifer while Waizuraito and Mitsuru hold off the twin Fullbloods. Waizuraito expends the last of his energy to defeat Hiretsuna and wishes his descendants the best before returning to Heaven. Once in Heaven, Waizuraito once again begins to act as Akio's Guardian Angel. Rapture War Arc Waizuraito again asks for Spike to temporarily take his place as Akio's Guardian Angel so that he may participate in the Rapture War. Spike agrees, allowing for Waizuraito to be a part of the Japanese Tenshi Alliance. Waizuraito, Akio and Mitsuru are sent out to defeat two considerably powerful Afterlife Demons who are revealed to be Akio Senior and Neitsuya. Akio II states he will defeat his father, leaving Neitsuya to Waizuraito and Mitsuru. After taking substantial damage from the two, Neitsuya begins to heal himself using Tenshi Energy from the souls of children he stole during his life. Disgusted, Waizuraito begins to attack Neitsuya with renewed vigor, eventually freeing the souls of the children with Final Exorcism. The two continue to battle evenly matched until Neitsuya is called back by Akio. Neitsuya reluctantly listens and returns to Akio. While walking away, Akio Senior asks that should Waizuraito and the others come across a woman named Tamashi, to let her know he and Neitsuya are all right. Akio Senior calls out to Neitsuya and the two retreat from the battlefield. After his battle with Neitsuya, Waizuraito returns to Heaven and once again switches places with Spike so that he can fight in the Rapture War. Powers Waizuraito is noted by Asteri to be the second strongest Light Hermit to ever live. Aside from his immense physical strength, Waizuraito is an innovative user of Tenshi Energy, creating the Soul Burner, Tu Fui Ego Eris, and Teleportation techniques. Transformations and Forms Tenshi Tier I Being a Light Hermit, Waizuraito is capable of the Tenshi transformation. While in this form, Waizuraito sprouts white wings, gains a halo, and has cyan markings running from his eyes to his hands and chest, forming Stars of David, along with his nails turning cyan and wispy cyan flames emanating from his eyelids. During this form, Waizuraito experiences enhanced speed, strength, flying capabilities, and access to basic Tenshi Skills and abilities, such as healing with Tenshi Energy. Battles Hell's Messiah Arc Waizuraito vs. Akio (Base/Majin) * Waizuraito and Mitsuru vs. Hiretsuna and Akushitsuna Rapture War Arc * Waizuraito and Mitsuru vs. Neitsuya Trivia * Waizuraito's pen name, Keinaru Sani, is made by switching the first letters in the Japanese romaji words for Holy (Seinaru) and Crab (Kani), a joke at the title of "Light Hermit". Category:Light Hermits Category:Dead Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Characters Category:Afterlife Angels Category:Guardian Angels Category:Tenohiras Category:Characters